You Had Me, And You Lost Me
by chickwithwifi
Summary: Felicity thought he would always be there to save her. She was wrong. (CAUTION: May trigger, contains abuse, and is sorta dark but will end Olicity and hopefully on a happy note!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an idea that popped in my head! Hope you like it!**

Felicity was on her way home when her car started to sputter and there was smoke coming from her engine.

"Great! All I want to do is go home and watch Orphan Black and eat mint chip ice cream. But can I have that? No!" Felicity said to herself as she pulled her phone out to call Oliver. She would have called Digg but he was taking his well-deserved time to be with his growing family. And Roy was busy at the club, and she didn't want to bother him, he seemed kinda closed off since Thea left.

She was in the middle of the Glades and she didn't really think getting out of her car and walking was much of an option. Well Felicity soon found it to be her only option because she had called Oliver 15 times and he didn't answer. And considering this was the Glades at night time tow trucks weren't an option either. So, with that she started her trek home. I mean she had pepper spray that would be enough right?

She didn't even make it more than a block or two when she found trouble or more like trouble found her.

While walking down an alley a masked gunman had stepped out of the shadows and cornered her.

"Here take whatever you want just leave me alone." She was clearly not a match for this man so she decided to give him what he wanted, which she assumed was her purse. But no, he wanted more.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." He said with a sickening smirk.

After getting her purse in hand, he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

As soon as she felt his hand going up her skirt she knew what was going to happen, and she tried her best to stop it. However, it wasn't enough. She even screamed his name, Oliver. She thought if she screamed loud enough, maybe he would hear her and save her like he always did.

He didn't.

Apparently she was knocked unconscious, because when she woke up she was laying in the alley bloodied, used, and broken.

It was weird because she didn't get up to look for a phone or run to the nearest shop to ask for help. She just gathered herself the best she could and marched on.

She found herself at Verdant and walked in. It was late but there were still some staff there cleaning up. She was heading to the basement and some employees asked if she was okay, she ignored them until Roy came in her line of vision.

"Felicity?! Are you okay what happened?" Roy said worry in his voice. He then got his answer when he saw her bruised arms and torn dress.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up." He said trying to lead her down stairs, but she yanked away from him and decided she could do it on her own.

When she finally got to the bottom of the stairs she found Oliver, Digg, and Laurel by her computers.

"What looking for me? Finally realized that the alarm in my phone went off?" She said with a fake smile on her face and hatred in her voice.

They all took a collective gasp.

Diggle rushed to her side getting her to finally sit down, and the only reason she allowed him to do so is because it wasn't his fault. Because she knew he was the one to notice it had gone off in the first place.

"Felicity…what…happened?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Oh please! Like you even care?!" Felicity said her voice getting louder.

"Of course I care! How could you say I don't?!"

"I was taken in the middle of an alley! And you couldn't pick up your damn phone! I called you 15 times Oliver! And you couldn't answer?! I screamed for you!" Felicity screamed at him hot tears rolling down her face.

Everyone paused. It was dead silent until Oliver spoke.

"Felicity I-" Oliver started to speak, but he didn't get a chance to finish because Felicity walked straight up to him a slapped him across his face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SPIT OUT SOME DUMB EXCUSE! I KNOW YOU WERE WITH LAUREL! YOU MIGHT FOOL EVERYONE ELSE WITH YOUR CRAP LIES BUT WE BOTH KNOW I CAN SEE STRAIGHT THROUGH THEM! AND NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU SAVE ME OR THIS CITY, YOUR ARE STILL A LIER AND A COWARD!" She screamed at him everything in her breaking.

"Digg was right it's always Laurel and everyone else be damned." She spat at him.

Everyone just stood there silent not saying anything, even Oliver.

When Felicity finally spoke it was quiet and but strong, "I hope you know that you have wronged me for the last time Oliver. You don't deserve my trust, and you no longer have it."

As she marched up the stairs it wasn't Oliver who spoke it was Diggle, "Felicity please let me help your injured."

But she just kept walking because she didn't want his help and she couldn't feel a thing.

**A/N: I know this is angsty but it's really all I can write and this will have an Olicity ending but it's gonna take a while to get there. And don't worry Felicity will be better than ever and Oliver is gonna have to work for her! Also, what determines me writing more is how many reviews I get so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your response! I am so happy that you liked it! I hope you like this new chapter because I'm unsure of whether you'll like the direction of it! So yeah! Happy reading!**

Oliver was sitting at his desk now back to being the CEO when he realized it had been almost a year since Felicity left, and Oliver was still thinking about her, trying to remember what she looked like, what she sounded like.

He was snapped out of his daydream when his new assistant Elizabeth told him his conference with the CEO from Wayne Enterprises was here.

He then made his way to the conference room, when he pushed through the glass doors what he saw made his heart stop.

It was her.

Well at least he thought it was, she was so different he hair was in tight curls and when she stood it seemed as though she stood taller. And her clothes were different, there were no sweaters or bright colors she was wearing a short white dress with long sleeves. But some things were the same, like her lips; they were still painted in a bright red shade. And her glasses, that perfectly framed her face.

"Mr. Queen." She said with a very professional tone, shaking his hand.

"Felicity, you can call me Oliver." He said confused.

"No I can't. Listen I'm here on business and business only." She said monotone.

"You're a CEO?"

"I deserved better, and now I have it."

"Are you happy?"

"You don't get to know that." She spat at him.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry and I'm trying."

She looked up from her papers and just stared at him. Although it was probably only seconds it felt like an eternity. He knew why, it was because she always saw through him, and he never tried to see into her and that's exactly why he lost her.

The rest of the meeting was business strictly upon Felicity's request.

When the meeting was over and Felicity got up and Oliver noticed that the back of her dress showed off her backbones and the curve of her back, he thought his heart started to beat a little bit faster.

He decided he had to try.

"Felicity, how long are you going to be in town?"

She stopped and without turning around spoke, "Just a few months to see to it that the applied science division is repaired and given the correct updates."

And with that she was out the door.

*Later that night*

Felicity had started doing the whole club scene after her incident. She decided that she liked dancing with strangers who didn't know her name and the numbing alcohol.

Felicity walked into Verdant looking for a good time, and since it was Oliver's club she should have turned in the other direction but she wasn't really thinking straight.

After managing to down about three shots of vodka and some other fruity drinks Felicity was out on the dance floor dancing with a guy she didn't know to "Sweet Talk" by Kito feat. Reija Lee.

After a while he started to get too handsy and that's when Felicity took a tight hold to his family jewels and said with a deadly whisper, "If you still want a chance of having kids you better walk away right now."

"Okay!Okay!"He said pleading

With that Felicity left him and walked back to the bar, when she got there she planted herself a stool and asked the bartender for a drink.

"So how you been blondie?" Felicity was confused until she looked up and saw Roy standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Oh! Roy! Come give me hug!" Felicity's extreme enthusiasm had Roy guessing she had already had too much to drink but he didn't really question it.

After their hug Roy started to become increasingly worried about Felicity.

"Oh Roy, your jawline is so strong, I love it!" She said touching his face.

"Alright, alright you've had quite enough." Roy then tried to get her to stand up but she got an iron grip on his arm and said, "Please don't make me go home let me stay with you a little bit longer." Her eyes were glassy and sad so he agreed.

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't anyone love me? And I don't mean aw I love you in a friend way, I mean like in an I love you and every curve of your body, and I love your smile and your laugh, in an I love ALL of you way?" She said dejected.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. People are dumb, it's just human nature. And I know for a fact there's a guy out there who loves you more than he loves himself. He just lost his way."

"Now let's get you home. You need a cab?"

"No, my car is just a block down." Felicity said.

"You sure you don't need me to walk you, it's just…we lost you Lis and I don't want that for you again." Roy said a slight tremor in his voice.

"Hey," Felicity said sobering up a bit, "I'll be fine, I can fend for myself now."

"Goodnight, Roy." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Lis." He said giving her a kiss on the head.

Felicity was almost to her car when she heard a bloodcurdling scream. It sounded like her. But instead of running from danger, she ran straight towards it because she didn't want anyone to experience the pain she had.

"Hey, let the girl go!" Felicity spoke her voice booming through the space.

The low life loosened his grip on the girl giving her a chance to get away.

Felicity then marched straight up to the guy. And since he was a male he did the typical I'm in control move, putting her against the wall like that man did so many years ago. But Felicity was smarter, stronger, she did not freeze, she fought.

And with that she took her six inch heel and crushed it into his to his foot. He then let go of her, allowing her to turn around but what she wasn't counting on was his knife. She went on defense causing her to take a slash to her thigh. She managed to get her mace from her clutch she dropped and spray him; and before he could stab her taking her elbow and hitting him on the temple rendering him unconscious.

She was gathering herself when she heard someone call her name. She turned, it was him. Oliver.

It turns out he had been watching her on the security cameras.

"Oh great! What do you want?" She said trying to get in her car.

"Please, just let me bandage you up and I'll leave you alone. Please."

"Get in the car. I have bandages at the house." She said slightly irritated.

When they arrived at her apartment she went to the bathroom to get the supplies and sat down.

When she came back he was standing with a glass of water, she took it from with a small thank you.

He knelt down and started to bandage her wound, when he finished he ran his thumbs around the wound soothing it. Felicity was looking away, but she still felt the burn it left in its path.

"Felicity, I need you, please come back, I lo-"

She stopped him with her stare it had all her emotions bottled up inside of it. She wanted to let him finish but he couldn't just use her anymore, no one could.

"Get out." She said quietly at first.

"But Felicity-"

"GET OUT!" She screamed at him.

He stood up and left as she asked.

The second he closed the door, she picked up her glass and through it at the door.

It shattered, just like her heart.

She hated him so much for making her this way. But deep in some corner of her heart lip up that night and that's what really scared her.

**A/N: Please review it helps me write faster. Also give me prompts for one shots, I like those! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**sA/N: I am so sorry about all the lame drama, with me quitting and all. Also if you want to say things to me please don't post as guest it's annoying and stupid, I'm not saying I'm going to cuss you out or anything I just want to talk and explain my side. Thanks! However the reason I decided to keep writing is you guys. You kept reviewing and messaging me that you truly liked this story, and that made me so happy! Thanks! You guys are my inspiration! So this chapter is dedicated to you! Enjoy!**

Felicity stepped into QC hoping that she wouldn't run into Oliver after the whole screaming and kicking him out thing, because well that would be awkward. But as usual fate had other plans.

When she stepped onto the elevator she heard someone shout to hold the door and she did. However, Felicity would have most likely pushed the close door button with certain fierceness, if she knew that the voice that called out was Oliver's.

He stepped in the elevator and the sound of the doors closing never felt so final.

They stood in silence for no more than a minute when Felicity decided to speak up, "I'm sorry." she said quickly and quietly but Oliver still heard her loud and clear. He gave her a questioning look and then she continued.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you. I was a mess. Over the years I just got used to not needing help, you know?" she said staring straight at him.

"I understand. After the island everyone wanted to help me do everything and I was determined to do it myself." he said and she gave a small upturn of her lips in return.

"So…what happened last night? What did I do?" he said prompting her.

"Nothing, you were great it's just-" Felicity was trying to concoct some lie, so she wouldn't have tell Oliver that she felt scared, but fortunately for her the doors of the elevator opened.

"Actually I think that's another conversation for another time." she said walking out of the elevator backwards and right into an intern with a stack of papers.

"Sorry!" Felicity shouted as she walked down the hallway at a brisk pace. As she made her way to her office she wondered why even after all these years Oliver still managed to make her so flustered.

After Oliver helped the intern pick up the dropped papers, he proceeded to his office and was pondering what was wrong with Felicity. He saw a small tremor of hope in the way she was all flustered around him. He like that in her, it showed innocence. He thought the night she was attacked that was all taken away, but only Felicity could find a way to pull through and somehow still be herself.

Later that day his assistant came and told him he had a meeting with Miss Smoak in the conference room. He didn't remember having a meeting planned with her, but he went anyway just to see of things were okay.

When he got to the room he saw Felicity sitting there engrossed in some papers in front of her.

He pushed the door open and that's when she spoke, "So what did you want me here to discuss?"

"What are you talking about, my assistant told me we had a meeting, which I didn't remember but I came anyway because I thought you had something you wanted to discuss."

"No I-" Felicity didn't get to finish that sentence because four men busted through the conference room doors with machine guns pointed at the both of them. Oliver told Diggle to take an early lunch because he wouldn't be doing anything special, so they were defenseless. Two of the men flanked Oliver and pushed him to the ground. The other two grabbed Felicity's arms on either side and started to move towards the doors.

"Oliver!" Felicity screamed as she struggled to get loose.

That's when Oliver reacted by swinging his arms form his sides upwards sending the two men falling on their backs. He swiftly got up and moved to get to Felicity but he felt a searing pain go through his chest and as he fell to the floor he saw blood already spreading on his white shirt.

As Oliver was falling into unconsciousness he heard two things: his heart slowing and Felicity's screams.

Before the darkness eventually took him, he could only think of one thing, one person, Felicity. "This time I will come for you, this time _I will save you._

**A/N: Sorry it was so short but I gotta start somewhere! I will start updating the story regularly on Saturdays so be expecting that! And can you guys believe there was a deleted scene of Olicity kissing! Like wow. Anyways please review and thanks for reading! (Also I just read a chapter from a fanfiction I follow and our plots kinda merged a little but I promise I didn't copy and neither did they!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't have much to say except I hope that you guys like the direction my story is going in and I REALLY miss Arrow! Enjoy!**

Oliver woke up to the beeping of his heart monitor and the sterile smell of hospital. When he finally managed to get into a sitting position he noticed Roy sitting in a hospital chair next to him.

"So I see Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." Roy said jokingly but Oliver just shot him a look and he moved on.

"Look I know your upset she got kidnapped we all are, and we are doing everything to get her back. Okay?"

"Yeah I know." he said looking at Roy and noticing the way he had matured since he first met him. It was almost as if Roy was sort of becoming his brother, nonetheless Oliver would never admit it out loud.

"By the way, where is Digg?" Oliver asked but before Roy could answer Digg appeared.

"Getting coffee." Digg answered entering the room.

"So where are the papers to check out of here?" Oliver asked nonchalantly.

"You do know you got shot in the chest right?" Roy vocalized.

"Trust me he never stops." Digg said knowingly.

"I'm right here!" Oliver declared.

"Guys listen I have to save her…I can't fail her, not again." He said his voice cracking.

"We understand, but if you rip out your stiches it's your own fault." Digg voiced and Oliver gave him an almost non-existent smile in reply.

As Digg left to go get the nurse and Roy followed, Oliver felt a shift, like something bad was going to happen but before he got a chance to investigate he felt a pain in his neck and then there was darkness.

*Somewhere else in Starling City*

Felicity woke up to the taste of something metallic in her mouth. Oh wait, she thought that would be my blood. Her kidnappers weren't the kindest of people. Of course Felicity had tried to fight back but with a quick punch to the face and a sedative she didn't stand much of a chance.

She decided that she needed to assess her surroundings and when she did bile rose in her mouth.

There was a table with cuffs attached to it and an extended amount of weapons attached to the wall. She faced the reality that maybe she wouldn't get out of here alive, and that even if she did she wasn't so sure she could recover this time.

Once Oliver came around he found himself in a room strapped to a chair the room was completely empty but he figured that these people took him for a reason and if it was to torture him, he could withstand it just like he did on that island.

The door boomed open and three men all armed stepped through it pulling Oliver onto his feet and rushing him out of the room. They arrived at a similar room to Oliver's and when they stepped through the door his saw her.

"Felicity!" he shouted trying to break free of his guards but they were stronger and he was still coming off his drugs. They strapped him to the metal table and left.

"Oliver? What happened? Why are you here?" Felicity said quick and nervous.

"I was in the hospital and the all of the sudden everything went black. I'm so sorry Felicity…" he said he voice trembling with fear and that's not something he showed often and that broke her heart.

"Hey…it's going be okay…we're going be okay. We always come out on top, remember that." she said in a soothing voice.

He looked up at her in amazement, they were in the worst position they could be and she still had hope she still had light, a light he decided, that could never be put out.

His staring was interrupted when their cell door opened and shut loudly a man in all black appeared.

"Who are you?" Oliver said his voice loud in the small space.

The man pulled down his mask and there he was, Malcolm Merlyn.

"You son of bitch, you manipulator, you've caused so much destruction and death what could you possibly want?"

"I want you to pay for killing my son." At that Oliver winced but Felicity didn't flinch.

"You mean you killed your son, your own son! You're a sorry excuse for a father and trust me I would know!" Felicity said with as much ferocity as she could muster.

"Wow, the little IT girl standing up for hero, isn't that sweet." Malcolm said his fingers cascading down her face. Felicity yanked away from his touch and Oliver bit out in the most deadly voice she had ever heard, "If you touch her again, I swear you'll lose your hand."

"And that is exactly why I kidnapped you both, so that you could watch the one you hold so close suffer." Malcolm said raising his blade to Felicity's abdomen.

"NO! NO! PLEASE DO IT TO ME!" Malcolm smirked as he turned to face Oliver.

"I knew you would say that, it would be my pleasure actually."

As Malcolm prepared his weapons, Felicity whispered to Oliver, "Why are you doing this?"

He whispered back, "I wasn't there to save you last time but this time I am and I will be."

"But you already have so many scars…" she said her eyes watering.

"I'd take all the scars in the world for you." he said his voice true.

Malcolm was standing over Oliver now a sword in his hand, it readied at Oliver's side.

"Felicity just close your eyes okay?" Oliver told her determination in his voice.

And as Oliver's screams flooded the room around her she closed her eyes tight and let the tears flow.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter next chapter will pick up right where this left off so get ready for an emotional roller coaster! Let me know in your reviews how you feel about hiatus! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been hours, very excruciating hours especially for Oliver. He was wearing thin and she was sure that he was going to die, for her.

That's when she realized she had to see him, look at him at least before he died. Her eyelids hurt from being closed so long be she opened them anyway. What she saw looked like a massacre and it was. There is so much blood she thought. Merlyn was still going at Oliver but she had enough, she couldn't let him die, she loved him and that, dead or alive would never change.

"Hey! Merlyn why don't you stop being such a coward and admit you killed your son!" she shouted at him, Felicity was never the one to throw things in people's faces but she had to get him away from Oliver.

"EXCUSE ME?" Merlyn roared towards her, he started to move across the room with his bloodied blade still fixed in his hand.

Oliver realized that the pain although well prominent was subsiding and he wondered why. He used the small amount of strength he had to lift his head and saw Felicity who had her eyes trained on his face, and said in his scratchy voice, "What are you doing? No. No, I'm supposed to save you this time. Please no."

And she only replied, "I love you."

With that Merlyn gave no mercy as he took the blade to her shoulder and stabbed it through.

Felicity scream was full of agonizing pain, so much pain that Oliver felt it too.

Merlyn pulled the blade out of her shoulder and was about to pierce her skin yet again when the walls around them came falling down.

The last thing they remembered was each other screaming the other's name, and then darkness yanked them away.

Oliver woke to the all too familiar lights of the foundry, but he wasn't relieved and he wouldn't be until he saw her.

That's when she came into his vision she was banged up but she was okay and that was all that mattered.

"Felicity…you alright?" he asked struggling to sit up.

"I will be, with time." she said helping him.

"So…where are our heroes?"

"Out taking a well-deserved break, they deserve break they earned it." she said her voice drifting off as Oliver's eyes looked straight into hers.

They both stayed there looking at each other, her standing in between his legs and him sitting trying to find the right words. It was a compromising position but even them being apart for years could never change them being in tuned to what the other felt. The problem was they just never really dealt with the fact.

He finally spoke, "We need to talk."

"I know." she said looking down. Oliver could tell that she was about to pull away again but he wouldn't lose her again, never again.

"Just hear me out okay?" he pleaded with her.

With her small nod he began, "I want to start off with saying I'm sorry, I know that can't make up for what has happened to you but I had to let you know that. When you left I couldn't tell anyone what I had lost, because it was my fault. I stayed up all night exercising and on the worst nights I would lose my temper, I did a lot of damage." he said holding up his hand which had scabs on his knuckles. Felicity took one of her hands and covered his; with the other she slid her hand down the side of his face.

"And then I began to wonder what would a world with Felicity Smoak be like, it would be darker. And to tell you the truth I don't want to live in a world without Felicity Smoak. Seeing as she is the brightest, intelligent, and alluring woman I know. I know it might be too late, but I can't go another moment without letting you know I love you." Oliver said sending a jolt through Felicity.

She took his face in her hand and declared, "When I saw you lying on that table, dying, I realized that even though I was so angry with you I could never let you go. You are a foolish man, you make many mistakes, but in the end you do the right thing and that's exactly why I love you too." Then she crashed her lips into his. Their kiss was everything all at once, something neither of them had experienced before.

Felicity pulled away and whispered, "It is never too late."

His grin was a mile wide as he pulled her back to into him.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked their coming together! The official release date for the Season 3 has been officially set which means as of now we have 102 days to go! Yay *sarcastically said* And just curious question do any of you ship emton? If you don't know what that is go type it in on tumblr! If you were wondering there are some tv/movie quotes in there! Btw next chapter is last chapter! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am SO sorry I didn't post Saturday, I guess I was just out doing a lot and I didn't remember until 2 am in the morning so please forgive me! On another note, we have reached the end and I hope that you guys like the way I end it. Sorry it's pretty short but I just liked it this way. Also there is a chance for a sequel if you guys would like one and I think I have an idea for one so yeah! Enjoy!**

It had been three years since Oliver and Felicity had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Due to the close loss of their lives and each other they decided to live their lives freely, happily, and most importantly together. They were now living at Felicity's place continuing with life as usual and as normal as possible. Well as normal as it could get being the girlfriend of the CEO by day and help him fulfill his Arrow duties by night.

They spent their time off trying to be a normal couple starting with dates at theme parks and picnics with Felicity's favorite wine. Eventually they had gotten accustomed to each other and what the other liked.

Oliver was kind of nervous because he had something to say to her but he had a feeling it would go any way fate wants it too because well they were them.

It was a late night after some Arrow business when they were sitting on the couch both of them eating ice cream Oliver's vanilla and Felicity's mint chip obviously but it was what she had with it.

Pickles.

As she ate next to him with the TV remote in hand Oliver questioned, "Why on earth would you ever want to eat that?"

"Because I want to okay?" she snapped back at him.

"Whoa, what's wrong are you okay?" he asked worried.

Felicity turned to face him on the couch and as she took his hands in hers she spoke, "Look I'm sorry I snapped at you. This isn't easy for me to say and I understand if this too much too soon, but Oliver I'm pregnant."

"Well this is just great." he said his tone off.

"What? Why?" Felicity uttered for she feared he might not actually want their baby.

"Because as fate has it the day I propose to you would be the day you tell me you're pregnant." he said with a grin on his face light years wide.

For the first time in forever Felicity Smoak was speechless.

"Felicity of course I want to have this baby with you. I love you more than anything and I will love our child the same. So… will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he said kneeling in front of a very shocked and strangely speechless Felicity.

"Yes! Yes!" she whispered breathless.

Oliver barely got the ring on her finger before she stood up and crashed into him, they made time stand still with the meeting of their lips. They weren't the perfect couple not by far, but the love they showed for each other was.

And that love only multiplied eight months later when Tommy Robert Queen came into their lives.

Nothing could part them now.

Nothing.

**A/N: I know this is EXTREMELY short but I just liked this idea. Please let me know in the reviews if you'd like a sequel! Thanks reading and especially for all the support! SHIP ON! xx**


End file.
